


Attention

by youlostpleiad



Series: Firstprince Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, Frozen 2 spoilers, I know that's weird just go with it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlostpleiad/pseuds/youlostpleiad
Summary: the prompt was: “Quit touching me, your feet are cold!”
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Firstprince Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jroseley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jroseley/gifts).



He's going to lose his mind. Is Alex the most dramatic person in the world? Absolutely not, he's met Pez and as highly as he thinks of himself he has to concede that's one area where he doesn't take the crown. But he is still very dramatic. He had to be to cope with the stress of being the son of two extremely busy politicians. Also, dramatics get you attention. Alex loves attention. 

Now Henry, on the other hand, not dramatic. Not one bit. Does he have the ability to dramatise things? Of course, he's a writer! He has to know how to create drama. The problem with that is that Alex is being forced to admit that this situation is entirely his fault. This is all because of his influence. The more time you spend with someone the more likely you are to acquire some of their traits and, well, dramatics get attention. 

When they first sat down to watch Chopped - Alex had to introduce Henry to the stress and violence of American cooking shows, it makes them appreciate how soothing Bake Off is more, really - Henry was on the chair next to the couch. Ten minutes in he had his head hanging upside down from the arm of the chair and he was staring at Alex. When that didn't work he started sighing. When that didn't work he got up and sat cross-legged next to Alex on the couch and just, did not face the tv, like that's a thing people do?

Alex doesn't know why he's not giving Henry the attention he wants except that he has never seen him like this. Henry has never asked for attention like this and frankly, Alex wanted to see what he could do with it. The problem with that, well the problem was that Alex hadn't counted on Henry leaning back against the armrest and pressing his feet onto Alex's flank. Because Jesus fucking tits, Henry has cold feet.

How did they get this far into a relationship without Alex knowing this? He has no fucking clue. Truth be told Alex always thought it was certifiably insane that Henry slept with socks on (what is he? A sociopath? Why would he suffocate his toes like that?) but now he's just thankful that Henry has spared him the pain of having to feel his cold feet in the middle of the night. 

He can see Henry's poorly hidden smug smile out of the corner of his eye, and by god, Alex is trying not to give in but he is dying. He's starting to question why Henry's feet haven't turned purple and blue, and if he's going to leave this situation with a foot-shaped frostbite.

Alex is far too pretty to leave a situation, whatever it may be, with a foot-shaped scar, he decides in the end. So he turns to Henry and tries to emphasise every word very carefully when he says, " **Quit touching me, your feet are cold!** " 

Henry stretches out on the couch and throws back his head like he's one of those increasingly dramatic paintings of St. Sebastian being struck by arrows, where each rendition screams _paint me like one of your french girls_ more than the one before it, and, well, Alex guesses that's what the painters did, and says, "Finally! Alex, love, please let's just watch Bake Off." 

"Wait that was it? You just wanted to change the channel? You frostbit me with feet I can only imagine were crafted by probable lesbian icon, former Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the Fifth Spirit herself, because you wanted to change the channel?" 

Henry snorts out a single laugh at his explanation, which Alex finds a little offensive, that was a good joke, he deserved at least one open mouth full chuckle, and says, "Yes, I simply cannot endure this torture anymore." 

"You didn't have to be so dramatic," Alex tells him as he reaches for the remote, and Henry laughs so hard he has to sit up straight and hold onto his knees.


End file.
